


Stockholm Syndrome

by Making Derpy Monsters (SLEEPLESS)



Category: Neopets
Genre: M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, do not imagine yaoi hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLEEPLESS/pseuds/Making%20Derpy%20Monsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AAA finds himself trapped in that same old dungeon, stuck with that same old King Roothless. Anger ensues. But why though? The nefarious reasons aren't clear to AAA, but they are more than clear to Roothless...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> I sure do hope there is nothing horrifically wrong with this fic! Feel free to leave a comment/review!

Aristotle found himself trapped with in that same dungeon he had to call home. It was weeks since he had last seen any sign of the outside world, days since he had seen his little sister. He was left to play video games for the maniacal King Roothless, but that was the only thing that made any sense in this horrid castle. Ever since they let Abigail free, AAA was allowed breaks to eat, sleep, and use the bathroom. Nothing more,nothing less. Neopia's finest gamer had to be kept in good health somehow. His bicolored bifocals were getting quite dirty, so he stopped and cleaned them. The sound of moaning greeted him, along with the usual piss-poor vision he had practically dealt with all of his life. Roothless always made these noises, it seemed like for AAA. He found hearing the grunting, groaning, and moaning to always be horrifying, so he quickly finished wiping the grime off of his glasses. He went back to playing the video games he had already beaten several times over. Soon he heard the sound of footsteps, and the door soon flew open, revealing Roothless with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"My god, Roothless! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" AAA wanted to give the appearance of being a threat to Roothless. It wasn't very effective.  
"Why don't we play a game?" There was a hungry look in Roothless's eyes as he said that. It made AAA cringe.  
"W-what kind of game?!" AAA stammered.  
"You aren't afraid to lose... Right?"  
"And what will I get if I win?!" AAA eagerly wanted his freedom from this confounded dungeon.  
"More privleges, perhaps? Maybe the chance to go outside..."  
"I accept!" AAA yelled, without thinking.  
"You barely even know the rules to my game!"  
"I don't care! I want out!"  
"Very well. Just know that this game may hurt. A lot." With that statement, Roothless dropped the towel on the floor. This revealed quite a length, making AAA regret even opening his mouth when Roothless came in.  
"I want you down on your knees. Now." Roothless snarled at the boy. When the young Games Master showed fear, Roothless snatched Aristotle up roughly by his stupid white collar, bile rising in his throat as he glared down at the pair of trembling bi-colored frames looking up at him.  
"I will only say this once. Down on your knees, ready to suck."  
"S-suck...?" AAA found that his body was hot with something other than fear, even though he was very afraid.  
"See this?" Roothless gestured to his excited member, "You put it in your mouth. Pretend it's, ah, a lollipop or an ice cream cone. Either way you are going to suck my dick or you will lose the game."  
"Is that... Your dick?" AAA asked, having no idea of what he was supposed to do.  
"What else is it, genius?" Roothless was getting impatient. "Do as I say!"  
AAA hesitantly did as he was told, gingerly grabbing the older roo's member. It was slightly stiff. He started touching the sensitive head, causing a little "oh" to leak from Roothless's throat. This was apparently what Roothless wanted AAA to lick all over. Timidly sticking out his tongue, he licked the light green head, over and over. It brought some sort of disgusting feeling inside AAA, when suddenly Roothless bucked, holding the Games Master's head to keep his penis inside. It was now in AAA's throat moving back and forth in a rhythmic fashion. Some kind of warm substance spilled down AAA's throat as Roothless pulled out. He was still stiff, AAA noticed as he coughed up the clear, viscous precum.  
"It hurts to, cauuuuugh, breathe Roothless..." He groaned in between coughing. There was a disgusting feeling in his throat, as if something wasn't supposed to be there at all.  
"If you don't shut up I'll make it hurt more. Pants down." Roothless barked at the boy. He was growing tired of not getting what he wanted, and he wanted to violate AAA.  
AAA frowned deeply, terrified of what could happen next, but he peeled down his sweatpants.  
"Underwear too."  
Jumping at the tone of Roothless's voice, AAA immediately took off his briefs.  
"At last, you've revealed your tight, virgin ass to me. On all fours. Ass up. Now!" Roothless was pretty much ready to violate all of Aristotle. But there was only so much he could do at once, so he'd have to keep himself patient until then.  
AAA hestitantly got down on all fours, tail instinctively tucked in between his legs. The young roo was absolutely terrified of what was happening to him.  
"I said, ass UP!" Roothless forcibly yanked AAA by the tail, moving it out of the way of his anus. Roothless slid himself down into his "partner" enjoying the warmth.  
AAA yelped out, screaming for help from anyone. This was an intensely humiliating experience, a complete feeling of helplessness and fear.  
"Shut up or I'll never let you leave!"  
AAA felt the warm tears streaming down his eyes as Roothless jabbed in and out. There was a bizarre feeling of enjoyment to all of this, a cruel irony in an act meant to demonstrate dominance.  
Soon there was what felt like the most intense moment of pleasure he had ever experienced with the moaning to match it, followed by a wet warmth streaming down his legs. AAA had no idea what it was that had just happened; he thought that he had peed himself from sheer terror.  
Roothless grinned, and then did a little moaning and groaning himself, making for one last thrust before he came. It was a very perturbingly warm feeling. He then pulled out of the young roo, satisfied with what he had wrought.  
"D-did I win?" AAA whimpered, weak and out of breath.  
Roothless grinned, almost ready to cackle. "You lost," he said as he left the room, "But I'll give you another chance tomorrow." All AAA had now was a mess of pale whitish fluid all over his legs and his bum, and a loss of a game that he though he could have easily beat on his first try. He curled up, tucking his tail in between his messy legs, and sobbed.


End file.
